Family Matters
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: When Riza's nieces come to stay with her while they go school in Central, they notice how close she and a certain Colonel they make it their mission to hook them up. RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny in Central City and at Central Headquarters and Colonel Mustang and his subordinates were working in the office...well more like slacking off surprised to the fact that 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye didn't attempt to give them a warning shot to scare them into doing their work. She had much more important things on her mind. Her twin nieces had just turned 16 and had been accepted to the prestigious Central Academy out of academic scholarships and she had welcome them to stay with her in her new home that her older sister bought for her. A smile came to her face as she thought about her nieces. They were her best friends and she treated them like her own children. She didn't care if she never had children as long as she had her little pumpkin heads as she liked to call them it didn't matter.

Colonel Mustang noticed the small smile on her face. "Is something wrong Lieutenant?" He asked curious.

"What makes you think that sir?" Riza said removing the smile from her face.

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking that you're smiling a bit more than usual." Mustang said with a slight smirk on her face.

Riza glared at him before looking back down at her paperwork. "That's very funny sir." Riza said picking up and starting to write out her reports.

"You know I'm kidding right?" Mustang said putting his hands behind his head.

"If you say so sir" Riza said continuing to do her work. As she continued her work the phone began rang. Her smiled returned as she answered the phone. "1st Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking." She became silent listening to the person on the other line. "Okay I'm right on my way" She said then hanging up the phone. "Sir I'm taking off for the day" Riza said gathering up her things. "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Yea, yea. I'll see you later Lieutenant" Roy said waving her off while looking at some paperwork. (Shocking!)

"Goodbye" Riza said picking up her purse and walking out.

"Sir where is Lieutenant Hawkeye going? It's only lunchtime" Fuery said looking down at his watch.

"I don't know she had something to do at the train station today." Roy said with a shrug.

"Maybe she went to go pick one of her friends up." Havoc said with a shrug.

"Maybe" Roy said not looking up.

"Yea maybe a _male _friend" Breda said with a smile.

"And just what makes you say that?" Roy said looking up.

"I mean think about it Colonel. Did you see that smile on her face when she answered the phone? When was the last time you've seen her smile like that?" Havoc said.

"Well it's been" Roy said trying to think back.

"Face it Colonel Hawkeye's got a man now" Breda said.

'This can't be right. Riza is mine! Did I just say that?' Roy thought

Riza was sitting in the train station waiting for her nieces train to come in. She was checking her watch every two minutes.

"Where the heck is that train? The girls told me 1 p.m." Riza said her thoughts aloud.

As soon as she said that the train came to a screeching halt. After a couple of minutes people starting exiting the train cars. She started looking around when she saw her twin nieces. They were the same but different. Flannery the older twin has curly dark red hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbows, a jean mini skirt, and white heels. Her twin sister Aquanette has wavy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a black shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows, blue jean mini shorts, and black flip flops.

"There they are. Girls over here!" Riza said waving her hand.

"Auntie Riza!" The girls said running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh how are you girls?" Riza said hugging them back.

"Awesome! I got taller than Flannery!" Aqua said putting her hand on above her head as she broke away from the hug.

"You did not! I'm taller!" Flannery argued.

"No you just have an unfair advantage because of those stupid high heels!" Aqua said pointing to her sister's high heels.

"They are not stupid! I paid 30 dollars for these! They're designer!" Flannery said lifting one of her legs up to show off her expensive shoe.

"Who pays 30 dollars for a pair of shoes?!" Aqua said shocked at her sister. That caused an argument to breakout

Riza let out a sigh as she heard the girls bicker. 'Not even here two minutes and they're already at each others throats." Riza then let out a happy sigh. 'Just like old time.' "Okay girls let's stop bickering and let's get you home. That must have been a very long trip."

"Yea at least 4 days." Flannery said.

"Well then we could all use a good nap then. I know I'm due for one." Riza said slightly stretching her arms.

"Wait Auntie Riza we got you presents!" Flannery said reaching into her purse.

"Really shiny presents!" Aqua added.

Flannery pulled out 4 velvet boxes. "Mama and I picked them out." She said handing them to Riza.

"I helped too!" Aqua added feeling left out a little.

"Thank you girls." Riza said smiling. She opened one of the boxes to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh girls this is beautiful" Riza said smiling at the twins.

"You have to open the rest of them!" Aqua told her.

"Alright, alright" Riza said smiling as she opened the smallest box them which revealed a huge diamond ring.

"You have to make sure you wear it on your right ring finger. We have to keep the other one open" Flannery said smiling.

"Yea just in case someone asks you to marry them" Aqua said in a sing song type voice.

Riza let out a sigh. The twins were her equivalence of Maes Hughes they were always sending her messages that she needed to get married. Flannery wanted to design all the dresses and tuxes for the wedding and Aqua just wanted to eat all the delicious food that are usually at weddings.

"Open the other two!" Flannery gestured with her hand.

"Oh right" Flannery's voice snap Riza out of her thoughts. She opened one of the boxes to reveal the matching necklace and the other box revealing the matching stud earrings. "These are lovely presents girls. I'll be sure to wear them if I go somewhere important" Riza said putting the velvet boxes into her handbag.

"No! You have to wear them tomorrow when you go to work tomorrow." Flannery said whining.

"Uh but" Riza tried to argue but Aqua interrupted

"You have to be all 'Look my nieces bought me and your nieces didn't get anything. To bad so sad." Aqua said with a smug look on her face.

Riza gave them a soft smile. Her nieces really had an active imagination. "Okay girls I will them just for you but I won't be smug. Deal?"

"Pinky swear?" The twins both said sticking their pinkies out.

Riza gave them yet another small smile. "Pinky swear girls." Riza said hooking on to each of their manicured pinkies. "Alright then girls let you get home." Riza said helping them with their luggage.

After a good 30 minute ride they arrive at Riza's new two story home in the wealthy part of town. The girls got out and looked at the house in awe.

"It's beautiful." Flannery said staring out the house.

"Yea your mother really knows how to pick them. She was here for two weeks deciding on what house to pick." Riza said looking back on when she and her older sister went House shopping.

"Yea Mama was never good at making decisions. We were born on a fluke!" Aqua said with a shrug.

Yes her older sister was about 16 when she gave birth to the twins and their dad was 17. She had been accepted to an art school and he was considered a genius and had been accepted to an Ivy League school then she found out she was pregnant with the twins of course her father furious but her sister didn't care. She had a husband and two babies. Sure she was young but she knew had to do something for her babies.

"No it was a defiant surprise but it wasn't a fluke. You're mother was very happy when she found out she was having a baby and then she was happier when she found out she was having twins" Riza said.

"See Flannery? I make every situation I come into better" Aqua said smugly. "Yep I'm just awesome like that" She said giving her blonde ponytail a hair flip.

Flannery just simply rubbed her temples in frustration

'I know that look' Riza said thinking about the office. "Well come in girls it's much better on the inside" Riza said grabbing two of the bags from the truck of the car.

Later that afternoon the twins were sitting in the living room when a knock came to the door. Riza walked downstairs and walked towards the door.

"Oh good they're here." Riza said as she answered the door. When she opened the door she revealed two teenage boys around the twins' age. "Hello Alex, Marth" Alex had spiky dark red hair and dark red eyes Marth has black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Ms. Hawkeye" They greeted.

"Please come in. The girls are inside" Riza said moving aside to let them. She led them into the living room where the twins were. "Girls this is Alex and Marth boys this is Flannery and Aquanette."

"Nice to meet you" Flannery said blushing as she was looking at Alex.

"Their Uncle works with me at Central Headquarters and since they go to Central Academy they've agreed to help you get around school" Riza explained.

"That's nice of you. Thanks!" Aqua exclaimed.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning to walk you to school before I leave for work" Riza explained further.

"Oh c'mon Auntie Riza don't you trust us?" Aqua asked

"Not as fair as I can throw you" Riza stated.

"Wow that's harsh." Aqua said pouting.

"Boys you're welcome to stay for dinner" Riza offered.

"Thanks for the offer Ms. Hawkeye but we've got to get going. Marth said

"Yea we've got some errands to run for our Aunt." Alex said.

"Well maybe some other time then. Now then what time can I expect you to be here in the morning?" Riza asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Around 7, 7:30? Is that good?" Marth asked.

"That's fine boys." Riza said nodding.

"Well we'll see you later then. Bye girls" Alex said waving at them.

"Bye" The twins said shyly waving back to them. They walk out and the twins let out a breathe.

"Something wrong girls?" Riza asked.

"Yes! You should tell me the next time your bring guys that hot into my atmosphere! I would have cleaned myself up so I didn't I just spend one day on a boat and two days on train! Uh my hair must have look like crud" Flannery said brushing her hair with her hand at that last part.

"For once I agree with Flannery that wasn't fair. What happen to us being your little pumpkin heads?" Aqua said pouting.

"One that doesn't work for the dog and it's certainly not going to work for you and second you will always be my little pumpkin heads. Now dinner is almost ready you girls said you were hungry right?" Riza said sighing.

"Don't gotta tell me twice" Aqua said standing up and walking into the kitchen and Flannery following her

Riza sat down on the couch and took a moment to herself. 'What on earth did I get myself into?

After dinner and a little relaxation time they went to bed in their new rooms. Around 10 o'clock a couple of loud taps came to the front door. Riza awoke slowly, let out a tired groan, and slowly got out of bed. Wearing nothing but simple black T-shirt and pair of mini shorts she borrowed from one of the twins. She walked downstairs and opened the door to see Colonel Mustang standing on her front doorstep.

"Colonel what're you doing here? It's like 10 o'clock shouldn't you be at home?" Riza said rubbing her eyes.

"Well I was working late and I-" The Colonel started but Riza cut him off.

"You were working late?" Riza asked shocked.

"Well yea I was really behind in work" Roy said rubbing the back off his head.

"Shocking" Riza said rolling her eyes. "So what're you doing over here?" Riza asked.

"Well you forgot trench coat" Roy said holding up her black trench coach.

"Oh I thought I forgot something. Thank you for bringing it back." Riza said taking it from him.

"So Riza if you don't mind me asking. Why did you have to leave work so early today?" Roy asked trying make conversation

"Well I-" Riza started but was interrupted when the twins were sitting on steps leading halfway about halfway.

"Auntie Riza who's at the door?" Flannery asked with a yawn.

"Yea doesn't he have house too?" Aqua said in a rude matter.

"Aqua don't be rude sweetie. Colonel these are my nieces Flannery and Aquanette they're living with me now while they go to Central Academy" Riza explained. "Girls say hello to Colonel Mustang."

"Hello" Flannery said smiling tiredly.

"Sup?" Aqua said with a nod of her head.

"Girls why don't you go back to bed? You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Right" Aqua said as the twins stood up. "Later Colonel"

"It was nice meeting you" Flannery said as the twins walked back up to their rooms.

"So I never saw you as the mothering type Hawkeye. Didn't know how you had it in you." Roy said with a smirk.

"Goodnight sir. I have to get some sleep because someone has to finish your work tomorrow." Riza said closing the door gently in his face.

Roy went back to his car with a smile. The way he saw it there was good news and bad news. The Good news was Riza didn't have a boyfriend and he still had a chance to make her his and the Bad News was he was going to have to torch Havoc and Breda but other than that all was well.

* * *

**TO ALL FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AUTHORS OR WRITERS IN GENERAL. THIS IS MY FIRST FMA STORY AND I WANT IT TO BE GOOD SO WHEN YOU REVIEW I WANT GOOD FEED BACK AND BAD FEED BACK. GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR NOTES AND SAY EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING YOU WANT TOO. AS LONG AS THEIR NOT NASTY OR TO MEAN BECAUSE THAT HURTS ME. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**R&R!**


	2. The List begins

Early the next morning Aquanette was asleep in her bed when loud taps came to her door.

"Aquanette it's time to get up for school" Riza said from the other side of the door.

"Five more minutes Auntie" Aqua said tiredly borrowing her face into her fluffy pillow.

"Aquanette Wynter Tusinko you do not want me come back in there" Riza said sternly. "Now get up"

"Aw hell she used the full name" Aqua said lifting her head up. "Okay I'm up" Aqua said sitting up in bed.

'One down one to go' Riza said as she knocked on Flannery's door.

"Coming." Flannery said answering the door. She was standing in her school uniform. A dark red blazer jacket, black skirt, and black high heels. "You wanted something Auntie Riza?"

"What time did you get up?" Riza asked.

"About 30 minutes ago. My daddy always says the early bird catches the worm. I'm going to go get some breakfast." Flannery said walking past her and walking downstairs.

Aqua walked out wearing a dark blue blazer jacket, black skirt, and a pair of Riza's knee high combat boots.

"Aquanette are those my boots?" Riza said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Yea don't they look cool?" Aqua said lifting up her leg.

"What happened to the pair of high heels the school gave you?" Riza said rubbing her temples.

"Oh c'mon Auntie Riza it's me. You can't expect me to where a pair of high heels. I get a chill just saying that word" Aqua said shuddering.

"Aqua just go downstairs so I can get ready for work" Riza sighed.

"Alright but don't forget you have to wear your jewelry to work today. You pinky swore and if you break it all of your hair will fall out." Aqua said waving her finger at her.

"Of course Aquanette" Riza said smiling.

"Okay as long as you know" Aqua said walking downstairs.

The twins were sitting downstairs each eating a bowl of cereal when Riza walked downstairs in full uniform.

"Okay guys the boys should be here soon. Then after school the boys are going to escort you to headquarters so I can keep an eye on you two." Riza explained putting her hair up in its usual bun.

"Why do we have to go to headquarters?" Flannery asked whining. "I don't like it there."

"Why not?" Riza asked shocked.

"Because being the fashionista that I am and you all wearing the same thing and it's blue! It's like this big eye swore" Flannery said shuddering.

"As I've told you before Flannery the military doesn't give much fashion choices." Riza said smiling.

"I like it there. I get to beat up people and I don't get in trouble" Aqua said bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Well there's going to no beating people." Riza said sitting down at the table.

"No promises." Aqua said taking a bite out of her cereal. A knock suddenly came to the door.

"Come in" Riza called out. The boys walked in with their school uniforms.

"Hey Ms. Hawkeye are the girls ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes they were just finishing their breakfast" Riza said taking up their bowls and placing them in the sink.

"Always during a meal" Aqua grumbled picking up her bag. "Bye Auntie" Aqua said walking towards the door.

"Yea we'll see you later" Flannery said picking up her bag and standing next to her sister.

"Okay stay out of trouble" Riza said sternly looking at Aqua.

"See Auntie that's not even fair. It's because I'm blonde isn't it?" Aqua said folding arms against her chest.

"Aqua, Auntie's blonde too." Flannery whispered to her sister.

"Or so she seems." Aqua said glaring at Riza.

"Out. Now" Riza said pointing to the door. "I will see you later"

"Fine" The twins said with groan and walking out the door. As soon as the door closed Riza sat down on the couch and Black Hayate came over and placed his head in her lap. "You know Hayate it's not even 10 o'clock and I already feel like I need nap talking to those girls." Riza said smiling petting the dogs head.

"Good morning sir" Riza greeted as she and Black Hayate walked into the office.

"Morning Hawkeye." Roy said propping his legs up on the desk.

"Sir you better get started there's some reports that need be in by noon." Riza said putting the files on his desk.

"Uh lieutenant what's that on your finger?" Roy asked looking at the diamond ring on her finger.

"It's a ring sir. It was given to me yesterday" Riza said looking over some paperwork.

"Can I ask by whom?" Roy asked getting nervous

"Get back to work sir." Riza said ignoring the question and sitting down at her desk.

'This is bad.' Roy said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Something wrong chief?" Havoc said noticing his boss's actions.

"It's nothing Havoc." Roy said still thinking.

Later that day after the twins went home and changed their out of their school clothes they arrive at Central Headquarters and wait in the lobby. Flannery was dressed in a white shirt with a red flannel tube top over it, a matching flannel skirt, white leggings, and red flannel flats. Aqua was dressed in a black T-shirt with a blue flannel mid drift, blue jeans, and black flip flops.

"Where could Auntie Riza be? We're here on time" Flannery said straightening out her red flannel skirt.

"For once." Aqua said leaning back in her seat with her hands behind her head.

"Excuse me ladies" They heard a kind voice say. They looked up to see none other than Maes Hughes. "I couldn't help but overhear that you have an Aunt Riza here. That wouldn't happen to be Riza Hawkeye would it?" Maes asked the girls.

"Uh yea." Flannery said nodding her head. "Do you know where Colonel Mustang's office is?"

"Yes I was on my way up there now to see Colonel Mustang now. I can take you girls up there now." Maes said smiling.

"Thank you sir." Flannery said as the twins stood up and picked up their purses. "I'm Flannery and this is my sister Aquanette" Flannery said introducing them. "And you are?"

"Major Hughes nice to meet you" Maes said shaking their hands. "Well let's get up there girls." Maes said leading them to the elevator.

The Colonel was alone in the office. He didn't get his work done in time like he was suppose to so Riza made him stay in the office alone while everyone went on their break. As he looked down at his work he sighed. "Well at least I get some quiet."

"Yo Roy!" He heard Maes say from outside.

"Well so much for that." Roy said setting his pen aside. Maes walked in with the twins and the twins took a seat on the couch that was placed against the wall. "What is it, Maes" Roy said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh I just wanted to show these brand new to pictures of my beautiful daughter I took this weekend! I'm telling you Roy she could be a supermodel!" Maes said holding up yet another picture of his five year old daughter.

"Mr. Hughes can we see?" Flannery said interested suddenly.

"Yea we wanna see." Aqua added.

"Well here! Everyone should share in the joy that is my daughter!" Maes said waving his arms out.

'As long as he's not sharing that joy with me I don't really give a damn.' Roy said with a bored look on his face.

"Oh she is so cute!" Flannery said putting her hand on her cheek while she holding the wallet size picture with the other.

"Yea Mr. Hughes I say that's gotta one cute kid." Aqua added taking the picture from her sister to get a better look at it.

"So Maes what else did you come to annoy me about?" Roy asked leaning his head on one of his hands.

"Oh yea. I came to remind you about the big military ball that's coming up in a few weeks." Maes said.

The twins snapped their heads up at the words 'military ball'

"And why would I want to go to that?" Roy said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon Roy think about it. It's a great chance to meet a wife" Maes said smiling.

The twins let out a conjoined gasp.

"Out" Roy said standing up and pointing to the door. "Now."

"Oh my god." The twins whispered in shock.

"Fine, fine. But remember what I said Roy" Maes said walking out. "Bye girls" He waved at them as he walked out the door

"Sorry about that girls, Mr. Hughes can be a little stupid sometimes." Roy said shaking his head.

"Oh don't worry Colonel I put up with it all the time" Flannery said slightly looking at Aqua.

"Yea- you do?" Aqua said looking at Flannery only to receive a pinch from her. "Ay!" Aqua squealed as she rubbed her arm.

Just then Riza walked in holding her clipboard.

"Oh girls you're here good. Sorry I was still on my break when you arrived. Colonel you have a meeting in Conference room B in five minutes sir. Havoc and the others are already there" Riza said looking at her clipboard.

"Well we might as well get over there now lieutenant." Roy said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Okay girls we'll be right back don't touch anything and do not leave this room unless you absolutely have to. Understand?" Riza said sternly.

"Yes Auntie Riza." The twins said.

"Alright then I'll be back as soon as I can." Riza said and then exiting the room with the Colonel.

As soon as the door was closed the twin stood and grab each other's hands.

"OH MY GOD!!" They said hopping up and down.

"The Colonel is Auntie Riza's soul mate!" Flannery said as she let out go of Aqua's hands.

"I know! He even does the 'Out now' thing like she does!" Aqua said pointing to sky like Roy and Riza did. "We have to get them together Flannery. So they can get married, go on a honeymoon, and make lots of little Roys and Rizas."

"Aquanette what makes you think we'll even get that far where they can make little Roys and Rizas." Flannery said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know I like to think ahead." Aqua said with a shrug. "So do you think we can do it?"

"Oh I know we can. We can at least get them to the military ball and maybe to the alter" Flannery said giving Aqua a high five. "And I've got a plan to start this whole thing off" Flannery said smiling.

"Well let me hear it don't leave me out." Aqua said.

"Okay lean in." Flannery said gesturing with her hand

"Why we're the only ones in the room" Aqua said confused.

"Dude the walls have ears people could hear us and this plan has to between you and me" Flannery explained

"Oh that makes sense" Aqua said nodding her head.

"Doesn't it? Now come here" Flannery said gesturing with her hand again. Aqua leaned in and Flannery explained her plan into her ear.

"Oh that's good! That is awesome!" Aqua said smiling brightly.

"I know. Now do you think you can sell it Aquanette?" Flannery asked.

"Oh I _know _I can" Aqua said cockily and then giving her sister a high five.

At around 5 o'clock Riza and Roy were walking down the hallway back to the office.

"A two hour meeting just ridiculous." Roy said shaking his head.

"Don't you think they had important things to talk about sir?" Riza said

"Nah I dozed off after the first 30 minutes" Roy said before letting out a yawn.

"Well it's a good thing I wrote some notes for you sir in case of this would happen" Riza said flipping through her notes.

"Thank you Hawkeye I'll look over them later" Roy said lazily.

"Yes sir" Riza said. "I hope the girls didn't get too bored. They cause trouble when they're bored."

"Nah they seem like good kids." Roy said with a shrug.

"They are sir but they seem to get mischievous when they have nothing to do" Riza said putting her hand on her the door handle. "It's awfully quiet in there." Riza said opening the door to find the twins sleeping on the couch. Flannery at one end and Aqua on the other. "Well they must have been tired. Flannery it's time to get go home" Riza slightly shaking her but she just simply turned her body away from her. "Well it looks like they're not getting up anytime soon" Riza said picking up Flannery with ease. "Well we better get going sir." She said walking towards the door.

"No Lieutenant let me help you." Roy offered.

"Oh sir that's really necessary. I'll just come back after I put her car" Riza said with a slight shrug.

"No, no. That's too much of a hassle. Besides she doesn't look like she weighs much" Roy said looking at Aqua.

"No she doesn't but-" Riza said trying to come up with excuse.

"It's no trouble at all, Lieutenant." Roy said picking up Aqua also with ease.

They got down to Riza's car and placed the twins in the back seat of the car.

"Do you need anymore help Lieutenant?" Roy offered.

"No I'm sure one of them will wake up on the ride over. Will you need me to take you home also sir?" Riza asked.

"No I'll be alright. I'll just catch a ride with Havoc or something. I'll see you tomorrow Lieutenant." Roy said walking back into the building.

"Uh yes by sir." Riza said slightly blushing.

'Yes! Now we're getting somewhere!' Flannery thought smirking as she saw the whole thing.

When they arrive home with Flannery awake of course Flannery began to carry her sister upstairs. "Flannery are you sure you want to carry her upstairs? I can take her." Riza said.

"No it's fine Auntie I've got her." Flannery said walking upstairs.

When they get to Aqua's room Flannery threw her onto her bed.

"Ah!" Aqua said as she hit the bed. "What was that for?!" Aqua said sitting up.

"Why did you fall asleep idiot?" Flannery said sending an angry glare at her sister.

"Because you told me to!" Aqua said confused.

"Correction. I told you to pretend to fall asleep so we could see what was going on!" Flannery said sitting on the bed.

"Oh yea. Sorry Flannery I hit that couch and I was out" Aqua said sitting up to sit next to Flannery.

"Anyway while you were sleeping I came up with a plan to get Mustang and Auntie Riza together. I wrote it all done" Flannery said reaching into her purse and pulling out a notepad and handing it to Aqua.

"Operation Wedlock I like it. Flannery there are a lot of steps in this are you sure we need to do all of this?" Aqua said looking at the notepad.

"Of course silly girl. Love comes in a number of steps. Plus they're adults so they think they know what's right when they're obviously not." Flannery explained.

"Yea that makes sense" Aqua said agreeing.

"Now I want you to listen to me Aquanette. This list has to be completed by the exact way it's written down. It may be a little drastic" Flannery explained.

"Not to worry Flannery. Drastic is my middle name!" Aqua said.

"No it's not your middle name is Wynter." Flannery stated the obvious taking the notepad away from her.

"Well Drastic sounds cooler. What's the first thing on the list?" Aqua asked.

"The alchemy teacher"

* * *

**I WANTED TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I TRIED TO EDIT IT A BIT MORE BUT I KNOW I MADE SOME MISTAKES I'M WOKRING ON IT. SO HERE IT IS.**

**R&R!**


	3. The Alchemy Teacher

"Okay so how does alchemy teacher work?" Aqua said scooting closer to her sister to get a better look at the book.

"Well since we want to learn more about alchemy and Colonel Mustang is a state alchemist I thought we could ask the Colonel to teach us. This will show Auntie Riza how good he is with kids. When we go over there after school tomorrow we ask him to come to the house and he can teach us things and he can be next to Auntie Riza most of the time. It's like killing one bird with two stones." Flannery explained.

"Why are we talking about stones? I thought we were talking about getting Auntie Riza and Colonel Mustang together." Aqua confused

"Of course Aquanette" Flannery said patting her on the back. "First thing's first we have to ask Auntie Riza that we want an alchemy teacher but we won't tell her that we want the Colonel."

"Alright." Aqua said nodding her head understanding fully.

"Let me do all the talking. Auntie Riza knows when you're up to something but if I do it she won't suspect a thing." Flannery said.

"Yea that makes sense." Aqua said nodding her head.

Riza was downstairs reading her new book that she got from the bookstore when Flannery walked downstairs. "Hey Auntie Riza can I ask you a serious question?" She said leaning over the rail.

"Sure Flannery what is it?" Riza said putting her on her lap.

"Can Aqua and I have an alchemy teacher?" Flannery asked.

"Well I don't know Flannery you girls just started school shouldn't you be focusing on that now?" Riza asked.

"Oh c'mon Auntie we're good kids and we want to learn alchemy pretty please." Flannery pleaded. Suddenly Aqua ran downstairs and stood next to Flannery.

"Oh pretty please Auntie Riza! Pretty please with sugar on top! Sugar, a cherry, and jalapeño peppers on top!" Aqua pleaded more.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt but if you're grades start slipping because of this no more alchemy teacher. Understand?" Riza said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" The twins said.

"Good well I better get dinner started." Riza said standing up and putting her book on the book shelf and walking to the kitchen.

"Well it worked and just what kind of sundae are you eating?" Flannery asked disgusted.

"Hey don't knock it until you try it." Aqua said with a shrug.

The next morning after the twins got ready for school Flannery was in the kitchen making an extra bag lunch. She was packing various foods in it when Aqua walked in.

"Hey is that for me?" Aqua said smiling.

"No it's for the Colonel." Flannery said putting the bag in her purse.

"For the Colonel? Why do we have to feed other people?" Aqua said whining. "What happens next? Will we be cleaning his house?"

"Aqua don't be such a whiner. This is to let the Colonel know that we are his friends and are happy to feed him" Flannery explained.

"I still don't like it" Aqua said pouting.

That afternoon after returning home to change out of their uniforms, they go to Central Headquarters. Flannery gets dressed in a white T-shirt, red over alls that ends in a skirt, and red flats. Aqua gets dressed in a black T-shirt, blue over alls that ends in shorts, and black flip flops. As expected, the Colonel was yet again sitting at his desk going over some left over paper work.

"Hey Colonel" The twins greeted as they walked into the office.

"Oh hey girls." Roy said looking up from his paperwork.

"We bought you some lunch" Flannery said pulling it out.

"Wow thanks" Roy said taking it from her.

"And I have a grape soda in here too" Flannery said looking around her purse to find the soda missing. "Aquanette where is the soda I was going to give to the Colonel?"

Aqua's only response was deep burp. "Excuse me" Aqua said patting her chest.

"You drank it?" Flannery said glaring at her.

"I got thirsty" Aqua said looking away from her sister.

"Honestly Aquanette I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Flannery said shaking her head. "I'm sorry Colonel"

"Nah it's okay." Roy said taking a bite out of the turkey sandwich. "Listen can I ask you girls a question?"

"Yea sure" Flannery said full of hope. 'Ask about Auntie Riza!' She thought

"How come you two don't look alike?" Roy asked curious

Flannery stopped herself from groaning out loud. 'That proves my point boys no matter what age are very, very stupid' "Well Colonel we're semi identical. We have the same faces but different hormones changed our hair and eye color." Flannery explained.

"Oh well that makes sense. Can I ask you something else?" Roy asked

'It better be about Auntie Riza' "Sure. Ask anything" Flannery said smiling.

"You know that diamond ring that Riza had on her finger the other day do you know maybe gave it to her?" Roy said scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"We did" Aqua pointed out. "Yea we were going to get her that new desert eagle gun but you have to be 21 to "Legally" own it. It's just a bunch of bull if you ask me" Aqua said shaking her head.

"You bought it?" Roy asked shocked.

"Yea why Colonel?" Flannery asked. 'Are you jealous?' She thought smiling to herself.

"No just curious" Roy said looking back down at his work. 'Yes!'

"Colonel Can we ask you a question?" Aqua asked.

"Sure what is it?" Roy asked setting his pen aside.

"Well we know you're kinda a big shot around here and my sister and I want to learn more about alchemy so we were thinking maybe when you had the time here and there that maybe you could be our alchemy teacher." Flannery explained.

"Well girls what does your Aunt have to say about this?" Roy asked shocked that they wanted him to be their alchemy teacher.

"She said as long as we keep our grades up we can have an alchemy teacher." Aqua said smiling. She wasn't exactly lying those were the exact words that Riza said last night.

"Well as long as she's okay with it I guess it can't hurt. What time do you want me to come over" Roy asked.

"Whenever you can as long it's before 9:30" Flannery said smiling.

"Why 9:30?" Roy asked.

"That's the time we're suppose to be in bed. Auntie Riza says so." Aqua said.

"Yea that sounds like Riza" Roy said thinking back to when they were younger.

Later that evening when they returned home from Headquarters the twins were sitting in the living room playing with Black Hayate while Riza was upstairs changing out of her uniform.

"Flannery how do we know that the Colonel's even coming?" Aqua said rubbing the puppy's head.

"He'll come. He's not doing this for us remember? He's doing this to get closer to Auntie Riza" Flannery said.

"How do you know?" Aqua asked.

"I'm a genius and who's the brains of this operation?" Flannery said.

"You." Aqua said hanging her head down slightly.

"That's right and if you listen to me this thing will go off perfectly" Flannery said rubbing Black Hayate's tummy

"Can I be the muscle?" Aqua asked.

"Of course Aquanette." Flannery said nodding her head.

"Yes! I'm important!" Aqua said smiling.

Riza walked downstairs in her evening wear just in time hear knocks on the door.

"Oh I wonder who that is." Riza said placing her hand on the knob. She opened the door to find Roy standing there with a couple of alchemy books in his hands. "Colonel?! What're you doing here?" Riza said shocked

"The twins invited me they wanted me to be their alchemy teacher. Can I come inside?" Roy said stepping closer.

"Oh yes please." Riza said stepping aside to let him in. "Girls why is the Colonel your alchemy teacher?"

"Think about it Auntie you said we could have an alchemy teacher you didn't say which one you wanted." Aqua said.

"And we thought the Colonel was the perfect choice" Flannery added.

"You don't mind do you Riza?" Roy asked.

"No of course not sir. Just call me if you need anything I'll be upstairs finishing up some paperwork." Riza said walking upstairs. 'Those girls are up to something'

After a good two hours the Colonel departed home. The twins were sitting on the couch when Riza walked downstairs.

"So girls how was your alchemy lesson?" Riza said sitting down on the bottom step.

"It was great. There's so much more to alchemy than I thought." Flannery said holding up a book the Colonel had given her.

"That's good. Girls is there a certain reason you wanted Colonel Mustang to be your alchemy teacher?" Riza asked.

"Well the main reason was because he's kinda like an alchemy genius right?" Aqua said getting nervous.

"You tell me you're the one picked him." Riza said coolly pretending be fixated with her nails

"Well- We- I- She" The twins stammered

"Let me put it this way girls. What ever you are trying to do stop it right now or there will be dire consequences." Riza said standing up and walking upstairs.

"Flannery I'm scared! It's 2 against 1 and she has got us in a corner and she's not letting us out!" Aqua said shaking her sister's shoulders. "What are we going to do?!"

"Aquanette calm down! This is not going to work if you're stressed out!" Flannery said grabbing her sister's shoulders to stop the shaking. "We can handle this. She's on to us a little bit but not enough to completely destroy the mission we just have to do the next thing on the list" Flannery said pulling out her list.

"What is it?" Aqua said finally calming down.

"Aqua this might cause a little pain on your part." Flannery said patting her sister's back.

"What?" Aqua said freaking out again.

* * *

**POOR AQUA READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! THANKS FOR ALL OF REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING!**

**R&R**


	4. SOS and Sick Leave

"Flannery! I don't want to do this!" Aqua said to Flannery as they were sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Aqua I can't do it because you sell it better than I do." Flannery said trying to reassure her.

"Yea but" Aqua said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Aqua it's not that hard. All you have to do is 'Accidentally" break a glass plate and then step it causing you to cut your foot and then when scream Auntie Riza and the Colonel will come and help you." Flannery explained.

"But Flannery you know I have a very low tolerance for blood. If I see blood even my own I will pass out" Aqua said.

Like Aqua said she had a very low tolerance for blood ever since she was a little girl. There had been an earthquake and a tree had fallen through her window luckily it didn't hit because father swooped in and carried her outside to safety. When she was safely on the ground she looked down at her hand and saw a huge gash of blood on her arm. Ever since that day her two greatest fears were Earthquakes and Blood.

"C'mon Aqua what is the first rule of the book?" Flannery said.

"Warning the steps in this book may be drastic the participates performing these steps must be performed to a 'T' to ensure that Roy Theodore Mustang and Elizabeth Adrian Victoria Hawkeye a.k.a. Riza Hawkeye are together at A. The military ball, B, The Wedding Alter, or C With their own little Roys and Rizas. Or a combination of the three" Aqua recited the rule as Flannery wrote down.

"Very good and what was the second rule?" Flannery asked.

"If one of the steps in said rule book only needs one participate then both participates must engage in a game of 'Not it' to see which participate will not do said step in said rule book" Aqua recited.

"And you lost so you have to do it it's in the rules you signed your name in the rule book right next to mine" Flannery said.

"Well can we play the 'not it' game again to make it fair?" Aqua said.

"Fine. Not it" Flannery said quickly.

"Ah damn it!" Aqua said clenching her fist. "Where the hell is that Colonel?"

"Aquanette you really should stop cursing honey it's not proper etiquette" Riza said walking into the kitchen and gathered some ingredients for dinner.

"Auntie Riza are you making a snack?" Flannery asked.

"No I just I'd get started on dinner while the Colonel was giving you girls your alchemy lesson." Riza said looking through the fridge.

"Can the Colonel stay?" Flannery asked.

"If he wants to I suppose it can't hurt" Riza said with a shrug.

"Yes!" The twins said quietly.

"Aqua get the door." Flannery said her head shooting up.

"But I didn't" Aqua stopped mid sentence to hear taps at the door. "Dude how'd you do that?"

"I don't really know. I just had this odd feeling that someone was at the door" Flannery said rubbing her head.

"It was probably just a coincidence." Riza said walking out to answer the door.

"Hey Flannery you alright?" Aqua asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Flannery said hopping down from the counter with Aqua following her out of the kitchen to see Riza and Roy in the living room.

"Girls I got these new alchemy books from the mail and I wanted to show them to you." Roy said holding up three leather bound books.

"Wow cool thanks Mr. Mustang." Flannery said taking one of the books from him and skimming through the pages.

"Well I'll let you all get started. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Riza said walking into the kitchen.

"Mr. Mustang would like to stay dinner?" Flannery asked.

"Yea Auntie Riza said it was okay and we promise those are the exact words that came out of her mouth." Aqua said.

"I guess I can stay. I was just going order take out anyway" Roy said with a shrug.

"Our mom doesn't let us have take out" Flannery said.

"Yea she says it gives us an overactive imagination" Aqua added.

"What doesn't give you girls an overactive imagination?" Roy said shaking his head.

"Not funny" Aqua said.

"Anyway let's get started. Let's see where your alchemic talents lie" Roy said placing the books on table.

After a good hour and half Riza came out "Girls, Colonel dinner's ready" Riza said

"Yes! Food at last!" Aqua shot out of her seat.

"C'mon Aquanette we're in the middle of a test. You can hold off on dinner for a bit right?" Flannery asked.

"No Flannery normal people such as myself need to eat or they can't' think properly" Aqua said.

"You must be hungry all the time then." Flannery said shaking her head Roy and Riza tried to quiet their laughter.

"Not funny" Aqua said feeling picked on.

"Okay now everyone in the dining room you can finish your test later. You don't mind do you Roy?" Riza asked.

"Nah it seems we could all use a little food" Roy said standing up.

For tiny 16 year old teenage girls they ate like football players! Just plate after plate away in their tiny bodies. "Girls slow down the food isn't going anyway" Riza said.

"Sorry Auntie Riza" The twins said after taking a big gulp.

"Girls we have to go grocery shopping this weekend." Riza said

"Can we walk there?" Flannery asked.

"No the grocery store is like 7 miles away. You can't just walk everywhere Flannery" Riza said taking a bite of her food.

"I can try." Flannery said with a shrug.

"How come you don't want to ride in a car?" Roy asked.

"I don't like cars." Flannery stated.

"You don't like cars? Then how do you get everywhere?" Roy asked.

"I either walk or I ride my bike" Flannery said with a shrug.

"If you don't mind me asking how come you don't like cars?" Roy asked suddenly curious.

"I was in a car accident couple of months ago I was going to the store to get my daddy a present for his anniversary and the driver lost control of the car and it flipped over and they had to cut me out of seatbelt." Flannery explained stirring her food with her fork.

"Flannery you know you're going to have to get over this soon you're 16 you have to get your license" Riza said putting her hand of her niece's.

"I know it's hard though." Flannery said looking down.

"Listen we'll try this weekend to try to get you into a car." Riza rubbed her hand with hand.

"I'll try for you Auntie Riza" Flannery said shaking her head.

Roy smiled to himself when he noticed how motherly Riza could be to children that weren't even hers.

"Aqua go into the kitchen" Flannery whispered to her.

"I changed my mind I don't want to do it" Aqua whispered back.

"Aquanette get in there now" Flannery said sternly.

"Fine, fine. You owe me big time" Aqua said grabbing her plate "Auntie Riza I'm done eating"

"Okay then wash your plate off and put it in the sink." Riza said

"Yes ma'am" Aqua starting to get nervous. Once she was alone in the kitchen, she looked at the plate in front of her. "I can't believe I'm doing this to myself. Okay" She said before taking a deep breathe "Quick like a Band-Aid Aquanette" She said before taking one more breathe before throwing the plate down full force and stepping her barefoot in it. "OH MY GOD!" Aqua screamed as she fell to the floor clutching her leg. Hearing Aqua scream Roy and Riza ran into kitchen.

"Aquanette what happened?" Riza said kneeling down next to her.

"I d-dropped the p-plate and then wh-when I tr-tried to pick it up I-I st-stepped in it and cut my foot" Aqua said sobbing when she saw the blood flow out.

"It's okay Aquanette it's just a cut it can be cleaned up" Roy said patting her shoulder.

"I'm not going to die am I?" Aqua said sobbing more.

"No of course not. Riza can you get me a wet cloth and some gauze too?" Roy asked.

"Yea sure." Riza said standing up and pulling out dish rag from a drawer and wetting it and handing it to Roy.

"Thank you just relax Aquanette" Roy said wiping Aqua's foot.

"Here's the gauze Roy" Riza said handing him a roll.

"Thank you. Clean enough now." Roy said beginning wrap Aqua's food. "Just stay off this foot for the rest of the night."

"Okay" Aqua said nodding her head. She reached her hands out and Roy and Riza pulled her to her good foot.

"Do you need some help getting to the couch Aquanette?" Riza said.

"No I can hop" Aqua said hopping out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Colonel for helping Aquanette." Riza said once Aqua left the room.

"It's no trouble at all. And Riza?" Roy said

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Roy when we're alone. We are outside of the office after all" Roy said.

"Okay si- I mean Roy" Riza said with a tiny blush on her face.

Flannery watch the whole thing go down from the frame.

"Yes!" Flannery said quietly. She pulled out her list and crossed out the words 'S.O.S' off the list. She left to find a sniffling Aqua on the couch she went and sat down next to her.

"Way to take one for the team Aquanette. You really sealed the deal" Flannery said patting her on the back.

"Yay." Aqua said still sobbing.

"I picked this up for you I thought you might like it." Flannery said handing her a mini tub of her favorite ice cream.

"Thanks" Aqua said sniffling.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't have to do anything like this again" Flannery said.

"Thank you" Aqua said digging into her ice cream.

After the dinner let's just say the twins did not have best week after that. They both had to go to the eye doctor because they kept running into walls because they couldn't see them so they both had to get glasses, they had to get their school work done and the work that Mustang was giving them so that gave them absolutely no time to work on their list. Every time a door would open poor Flannery would just happen to be on the other side so she would just get hit in the head. Aqua almost got suspended for getting into a fight with a cheerleader and stuffing her head into a toilet _and _on top of that there was cold going around school and the twins had caught it. But like they're auntie Riza they continued to go school even though they were sick.

Early Wednesday morning Flannery was getting ready for school early like she usually does when she noticed her blazer was missing. "Auntie Riza have you seen my blazer?" Flannery called out from her room.

"…"

"Auntie Riza?" Flannery said walking out to stand in front of Riza's bedroom door. She placed her ear against the door and heard nothing. "Auntie Riza? Are you okay?" Yet again she heard nothing. "She slowly opened the door and made her way to Riza's bed to find Riza still in it! "Auntie Riza you have to get up you're going to be late for work" Flannery said slightly shaking her.

Riza let out a yawn "Flannery what time is it?" Riza said rubbing her eyes.

"It's a little after 7:30" Flannery said.

"I have to get ready for work" Riza said starting to sit up but Flannery gently pushed her back down.

"Auntie I think you should stay home today" Flannery said she starting to feel her face. "You have a fever"

"No, no. I haven't missed a day of work in years" Riza said sitting up.

"Well you're missing one today." Flannery said tucking her back in.

"But my work" Riza started but was cut off by Flannery.

"Will be there when you get better. Please Auntie just stay in bed and then I can have someone bring your work by later. "You need a day off."

"I suppose you're right it wouldn't hurt to take a day off" Riza said laying back down.

"You get started on a nap and I'm going to check on Aquanette" Flannery said but Riza was already fast asleep.

Flannery entered her sister's room to tell her to go on to school with out her but saw Aqua covered with multiple blankets and her face red with fever.

"Oh Aquanette not you too." Flannery said sitting on her sister's bed and feeling her forehead. "Stupid fever. I better call the boys and tell them not to come over." Flannery said. She walked downstairs and dialed their number and told them what's going on them wishing them they got better. "Okay thank you" Flannery said before hanging up. She sat down on the couch and Black Hayate came over to her. "At least you're not sick Hayate. We need to take care of Auntie and Aquanette because they're very sick. Can we do it?" Flannery said petting the dog's head he's only response was a happy back. "Good boy. Now let's go out and find some medicine." Flannery said hooking his leash and grabbing her bag before walking out the door.

At Central Headquarters Roy was staring out the window like he normally does when he was either bored or didn't want to do his paperwork or a combination of the two. The main reason he was bored was because Riza wasn't there to scold him about doing his paperwork. He was taken out of these thoughts when the phone began to ring. "This is Mustang" He said as he answered the phone.

"Yes is a Ms. Riza Hawkeye there?" A woman said from the other side.

"No she's not in yet can I take a message?" Roy asked.

"Yes when you see her tell her that neither of the twins showed for school this morning" The woman explained.

"Neither of them?" Roy asked confused "I mean I'll tell her once she gets in. Bye" Roy said hanging up the phone.

"Something wrong sir?" Fuery asked.

"It's nothing Fuery" Roy said picking up the phone and dialing Riza's number.

Flannery was in the kitchen making food for Riza and Aqua when she heard the phone. "Hawkeye residence" She said as she answered the phone.

"Flannery where's you Aunt?" Roy asked.

"Oh hey Colonel. Auntie Riza and Aqua are sick and I'm taking care of them. They're both have very high fevers and coughs." Flannery said before letting out a fit of coughs herself.

"Flannery" Roy started.

"I'm fine Colonel. I have to take Auntie Riza and Aqua some food and some medicine. I'll see you later" Flannery said hanging up.

Roy let out sigh before putting the phone back on the hook. "She is defiantly Riza Hawkeye's niece stubborn as a mule" Roy said leaning back in his chair.

At around 12 Flannery was getting sicker and sicker by the hour but she knew she had to stay up to take care of her sister and her aunt. She did random things to keep herself up and work off the fever she was getting. She was currently doing pull ups on one of the door way. She was half way done when she heard a happy bark.

"Huh?" Flannery said looking down at Black Hayate. "Oh don't give that look" Flannery said landing on the floor. I'm just trying to work off a fever" She said staggering a bit. "Which isn't working!" She said sitting on the couch. Aqua walked downstairs with a blanket wrapped around her.

"What up fool?" Aqua said sitting down next to her.

"Aqua why are you out of bed?" Flannery said.

"I got bored just looking at the ceiling" Aqua said. "Flannery we need to get back to list like quick"

"I know! But this week has just been so horrible" Flannery said

"But I found something in said list that might catch your interest." Aqua said pulling out the list.

"What is it?" Flannery said scooting closer.

"Sick leave. Either Roy Mustang or Riza Hawkeye get sick and we convince the other to take of said sick person." Aqua recited from the list.

"Aquanette I can't believe I'm saying this but you are a freaking genius!" Flannery said.

"I have my moments." Aqua said proudly.

"You get dressed we have to get down to Central Headquarters" Flannery said opening the door to see Roy standing there. "Colonel!" Flannery said shocked.

"Girls where's your Aunt? I bought her some of her paperwork and some medicine." Roy said holding a bag.

"She's upstairs in her room she's probably up but I made her stay in bed." Flannery said.

"Good." Roy said climbing up the stairs.

As soon as the Colonel was out of sight. The twins gave each other a high five. "We are so awesome." Flannery said.

"Yea at this rate we may even get them together before the military ball." Aqua said proudly.

* * *

**POOR AQUANETTE CAN NOT CATCH A BREAK.**

**R&R**


	5. Pit Stop and the truth

A few days later after all three of them were better, Riza returned back to work with the Colonel and the twins decided to do the next thing on their list, remove parts from the inside of Mustang's car so he would have to ask Riza for a ride home.

"Aqua are you sure you know what you're doing?" Flannery asked as Aqua was examining the engine.

"Of course it doesn't take rocket science. Alright I'm done with examination I'm going to need a water bottle, a pair of needle nose pillars, a pair of scissors, a pack of gum, and a tool kit." Aqua said.

"Okay I'll go look for it stay here and don't move" Flannery said and then walking into the building.

By the time she reached Mustang's office she had gotten everything that Aqua asked for except the tool kit and she knew that Mustang had it is office somewhere but there were two problems. 1. Where was it? and 2. How was she going to convince Riza to let her have it? She wasn't a liar like Aqua was so she had to think. As she was getting ready to open the door it hit her in the face for the 12th time this month.

"Ah!" Flannery said as she fell to the ground. She looked up see Havoc.

"Oh sorry Flannery I guess I didn't see you there. If you're looking for your Aunt she's not here she's at a meeting with the Colonel about an hour ago." Havoc said.

"That's okay Mr. Ha-" Flannery started but stopped once an idea came into her head. "I mean you hurt me Mr. Havoc!" Flannery said before letting out a fake sob.

"No! No! It's okay!" Havoc said helping her up.

"Really? Because my Auntie Riza wouldn't find it okay she doesn't like it when you mess with her family" Flannery said wiping her fake tears.

"No! We don't have to go and tell Riza do we? Tell you what I'll give you anything you want if you don't tell Riza" Havoc said

"Well if you put it like that could I please borrow the tool kit that you have in the office" Flannery said.

"Why do you need the tool kit?" Havoc asked confused.

"Aqua and I need it for a science project for school unless you don't want to give it to me" Flannery said pretending to get teary eyed again.

"No! Of course just wait here and I'll be right back" Havoc said rushing into the office.

"How the heck did I pull that off?" Flannery said shaking her head. Havoc rushed back out holding the tool kit. "Thank you Mr. Havoc."

"No problem kid and about Riza?" Havoc asked.

"I was never here" Flannery said taking it from him and walking off. "I'm going to hell now because I am a dirty stinking liar." Flannery said quietly

When Flannery returned back outside to see Aqua sitting on top of the car.

"Hey did you get everything?" Aqua said hopping down.

"Yes what're you doing?" Flannery said handing her the tools.

"You don't need to worry about that. You just need to chew the gum and stick it in the ignition" Aqua said

"Okay if you say so" Flannery said climbing to the front seat

When they were completely done with their work they had successfully remove the belts from the inside, use the water bottle to get the oil out, removed random nuts and screws from the engine, cut random wires and just to be safe they stuck bubble gum in the key ignition so he couldn't even start the car.

"Well Aqua good job this is great work he'll have to ask for a ride." Flannery said smiling.

"Yea" Aqua said tearing up.

"Aquanette are you crying?" Flannery said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just so beautiful. The cut wires, the missing belts and screws and such, the gum in the ignition…I'm just so happy!" Aqua said before crying in her hands.

"Oh Aquanette" Flannery said shaking her head.

Later that day the twins were waiting out on the front steps waiting for the Colonel to come out.

"Think Aquanette we have to find a way to get into the military ball" Flannery said.

"We could go as a young cadet couple like one of us could go as the boy and the other the girl." Aqua said. "But I want to be the girl"

"There is no way in hell I am going as a boy to the biggest party of the year. Why do you want to be the girl anyway?" Flannery said.

"I don't know I think I'd be pretty in dress." Aqua said.

"We have to think Aqua we have be right next to Auntie Riza and the Colonel when he kisses her at the military ball" Flannery said.

"How do we know what the Colonel is going to kiss Auntie Riza?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua you remember what I said when we first started this whole thing?" Flannery said.

"Something about Auntie Riza and the Colonel being at opposite ends of the some spectrum?" Aqua said losing interest

"Right Auntie Riza's the color and the Colonel is the black and white." Flannery said stretching her arms out to demonstrate. "Now the closer they get the sooner the rainbow will form. They're close Aqua and I can feel it and when that happens the love will form" Flannery said forming a heart with her hands.

"Whatever" Aqua said with a shrug.

"I'll see you later girls" They heard the Colonel say.

"Colonel Mustang wait!" Flannery said standing up. "I need to ask you a question"

"Sure Flannery what is it?" Roy said turning around.

"Say that two totally random people wanted to go to the military ball but they weren't in the military per say how would these two people who are totally random by the way go about doing that?" Flannery asked innocently

"Well they would have to ask a soldier to get them to sign a civilian's pass" Roy explained.

"A civilian's pass? Thanks." Flannery said before leaning down to Aqua. "Go beat them out of Havoc and Breda" She whispered in Aqua's ear.

"On it" Aqua said walking into the building.

"Well I'll see you later" Roy said climbing into his car.

'I only wish Aqua was here to see this great, great masterpiece' Flannery thought smiling once she saw Mustang get out of his car to open the hood.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Roy said as he slammed the hood down.

"Is something wrong Colonel?" Flannery asked.

"Someone vandalized my engine!" Roy said angrily

"I'll see about Auntie Riza giving you a ride home" Flannery said

Aqua and Riza walked out and Aqua sat down next to Flannery.

"Did he open it?" Aqua whispered while Riza and Roy were checking out the car.

"Oh yea" Flannery said.

"How'd he take it?" Aqua asked.

"He was crazy pissed" Flannery said

"I so wish I woulda saw it" Aqua giggling. "Oh I got the civilians passes" Aqua said handing her the passes.

"Great. How'd you do it?" Flannery said putting them into her purse.

"Bribe as usual" Aqua said with a shrug.

"How'd you bribe them?" Flannery asked.

"Well I" Aqua started and then whispered the last part in her ear.

"Are you serious?!" Flannery said shocked.

"Yep" Aqua said nodding her head.

"How'd they hide them from Auntie Riza?" Flannery asked.

"Bottom drawer of their desks that are both 'supposedly' stuck" Aqua said. "The sad part was that I didn't even know they were there so I like bust in and I said I know you're secret and they showed them to me."

"Wow that is just horrible but at least you got the civilian passes" Flannery said.

"Girls we're leaving" Riza called out to them.

The next day since she had the day off Riza sent the girls out of the house so she could get some cleaning done. She was cleaning Flannery's room when she noticed the notebook with their steps in it thinking that it was one of Flannery's poems or her design book.

"I wonder what Flannery wrote" Riza said sitting down on Flannery's bed. "Operation Wedlock? Primary objective see that Elizabeth Adrian Victoria Hawkeye and Roy Theodore Mustang are together by the military ball? Why would they do something like this?" Riza said rubbing her chin. "Alchemy Teacher, S.O.S, Sick Leave, Pit stop?" Riza said looking over their steps. "It all makes sense the twins are responsible for all of the things that happened this last couple of weeks" Riza said shaking her head. "I'd better show this to Roy when I go to the ball" Riza said ripping the page out and sticking it in her pocket.

That Saturday evening Riza was getting ready for the military ball. Flannery had made her a strapless pure white dress that stopped at the ankles and she bought her pair of matching high heels. She has hair down with diamond barrettes in and the jewelry that the twin bought her.

"Girls I'm getting ready to leave come down here please." Riza called from downstairs.

The twins walked downstairs each wearing fluffy robes.

"Alright girls here's some money just in case you get hungry" Riza said reaching into her clutch bag and handing some money to Flannery. "It is Saturday so in bed by 10:30 understand?" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am." The twins said.

"Okay then be good" Riza said kissing their foreheads before walking out.

"Going, going, going Gone!" Flannery said as Riza's car left the drive way.

"Good let's get these robes off" Aqua said taking off the robe to reveal a black off the shoulder dress with thin white horizontal lines on it that stops mid knee

"I like my robe it's nice and fluffy" Flannery said taking off the robe to reveal a white strapless dress with thin black lines on it that stops just past her knees.

"How on earth do snooty girl where these things?! It feels like my organs are all crunched together" Aqua said fidgeting in her dress.

"Aqua we've been over this we need to look the part and people will be wearing dresses and looking pretty." Flannery said straightening out her dress. "Now give me the list."

"…I thought you had it" Aqua said looking in her bag.

"But I gave to you after we looked over it." Flannery said slipping on her white high heels.

"And then I gave it back" Aqua said slipping on her knee high, high heel boots. "Wait a minute" Aqua said getting nervous. They looked at each other before coming to a conclusion

"AUNTIE RIZA STOLE OUR LIST!!!" They shouted in shock.

"Black Hayate! C'mon we're leaving!" Aqua said grabbing her black trench coat and then handing her sister the white one.

"Aqua we've got to hurry she's going to show the list to Mustang!" Flannery said rapidly putting her trench coat.

"Ya think?!" Aqua said taking Hayate's leash and rushing out the door.

* * *

**OH NO! RIZA KNOWS ABOUT THE LIST! WHAT ARE THE TWINS GOING TO DO NOW?!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND R&R**


	6. Mission Complete

At the military ball, Riza was sitting alone at a looking over the twins list. "I must say as devious as those girls are this is a very good list it's so well organized." Riza said quietly.

"Riza?" She heard a familiar voice say. "Hmm?" She looks up to see Roy dressed in black tuxedo with a red tie. "Oh hello Roy I didn't see you there" She said smiling putting the list away

"Yea I just wanted to tell you that you looked really beautiful tonight." Roy said slightly blushing.

"Wow thanks." Riza said blushing also.

"Would you like to dance?" Roy said extending his hand to her.

"I'd love to" Riza said taking his hand and letting her lead on to the floor.

The twins rushed in and started frantically looking around.

"Alright Aqua we're looking for a white clutch with white and silver pearls on it with pure white lace on it maybe she put operation wedlock in there" Flannery said looking for it.

"How'd you know?" Aqua asked.

"Please Aquanette I'm the one who put that whole outfit together plus that's my purse!" Flannery said. "Now then you look over there and I'll look over there find that purse!" Flannery said pointing in two different directions before walking away.

"Okay if I were a fancy purse where would I be?" Aqua said looking around the room until she saw the buffet table. "What was I doing? Maybe food will help my think better." Aqua said walking over.

Flannery was looking every trying to avoid Roy and Riza. "C'mon where it is it?! That was 45 dollar purse!" Flannery said looking frantically until she saw her purse sitting in a chair by one to the tables. "Yes!" Flannery said crouching so Riza and Roy wouldn't see her.

"Riza would you like to join outside?" Roy said.

"I would love to Roy just let me get my purse and I'll meet you out there." Riza said smiling.

"Alright" Roy said and then walking out.

"Almost there" Flannery said slowly reaching out for the purse. Right before she was about to grab it Riza took it and walked out. "Are you serious?! I cannot catch a break!" Flannery said standing back up. "Maybe Aquanette can help me. Hey where'd she go?"

Aqua was stuffing her face at the buffet when Flannery walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aquanette Wynter Tusinko what on earth are you doing?" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest.

"Eating" Aqua said with her mouthful.

"I can see that but you were suppose to be looking for the purse." Flannery said.

"Oh that I was suppose to be doing! I got distracted" Aqua said taking another bite of her food.

"Aquanette I swear you the attention span of a rodent. C'mon we have to go find them! Auntie Riza and the Colonel went outside and she's going to show him the list." Flannery said.

"Okay, okay I guess I can always eat later" Aqua said throwing her plate away.

"Now c'mon!" Flannery said before they ran out.

Riza and Roy were sitting outside on a bench looking up at the night sky.

"Roy?" Riza said looking at him.

"Yea?" Roy said looking back.

"I wanted to show you something" Riza looking around in her purse.

"What is it?" Roy said scooting closer to her.

"Well I was cleaning Flannery's room and I found a list with all sort of things on it to get us together. It was the twins who vandalized your engine. I'm sorry I'll pay for all the damages to your car" Riza said handing him the list.

"No you don't have to do that I can't let you do that." Roy said before letting out a small chuckle. "You know some of these are kinda funny."

The twins were around the corner listening to the conversation. "Those steps weren't funny they were carefully planned out!" Aqua said.

"Would you shush it?! I'm trying to listen" Flannery scolded.

"Riza I wanted to talk to you about something" Roy said taking her hand.

"Uh yes Roy?" Riza said blushing.

"The twins obviously know about this and they are very smart girls" Roy said.

"Thank you!" The twins said quietly

"We've known each other since we were 17 and since then not matter what you have had my back ever since and have helped me no matter what." Roy said moving his face closer to hers.

"I cannot take the suspense!" Aqua said shaking her fist. "Stay here" Aqua said slowly moving from the corner.

"Aquanette what are you doing?!" Flannery whispered.

"Shh! They have their eyes close it's the perfect chance." Aqua said creeping to behind the bench that they were sitting on.

"Riza I just wanted to say I" Roy started before Aqua pushed their heads together in a kiss they shot their eyes open in shock but quickly closed them to finish off the kiss.

Flannery quickly ran to stand next to Aqua.

"How on earth did you do that?" Flannery said shocked.

"Superpowers Flannery let's face it I have found my purpose in live I am a love ninja" Aqua said proudly putting her hands on her hips in a super hero like pose.

"I thought you girls might be here" Riza looked up at them once she broke away of course.

"Yea well I just wanted to show off my home made dresses and to get my purse back." Flannery said picking up her purse.

"And I wanted to eat the food which is freaking amazing by the way." Aqua said.

"Well even though you girls were plotting behind my back I want to thank you girls." Riza said smiling.

"So do we have an Uncle Roy?" Aqua asked.

"I guess you could say that" Riza said with a shrug.

"Yay!" Aqua said jumping from behind the bench and hopping into Roy's lap. "This is going to be so great Uncle Roy! You get to buy me toys, and food, and clothes, and give me money and all the other cool things that Uncles do! It's going to be great!" Aqua said.

"Aquanette let's give them some alone time. Let's go get some food." Flannery said patting Aqua's shoulder.

"Okay!" Aqua said quickly standing up and walking back into the building with Flannery.

"Looks like you've got some new nieces." Riza said smiling. "So you want to go back inside?"

"Riza I didn't finish" Roy said "I love you Riza Hawkeye"

"And I love you Roy Mustang" Riza said smiling before give him a small kiss.

Little did they know the twins were watching from the corner again.

"Aqua?" Flannery said looking down at her sister.

"Yea?" Aqua asked.

"We did it kid. Operation wedlock is a success it is the night of the military ball and Roy Theodore Mustang and Elizabeth Adrian Victoria Hawkeye are together" Flannery said smiling.

"Flannery I've said this once and I'll say it again. We are the most awesome people I know" Aqua said giving her sister a high five.

~6 MONTHS LATER~

The events after the military all worked out in the twins favor. Roy was now living with them and he and Riza were going out almost every night to dinner and dancing. The twins were doing so well in school that they got to stay home instead of going all the way headquarters plus it gave Roy and Riza some alone time. Roy got a promotion and that much closer to becoming Furher. The twins were currently doing their favorite pass time, sling shot balloons. Roy and Riza had gone out to dinner and the twins were on doggy sitting duty. Thirty minutes into their night they got bored so they build a fort with blankets and chairs, blew up a bunch of balloons and taped them to the wall, and were using popcorn kernels to pop them.

"When are Auntie Riza and Uncle Roy coming home?" Flannery said popping another balloon.

"Who knows? They came home at eleven o'clock last weekend" Aqua said pooping another balloon.

"Well I told them at least 8:30" Flannery said.

"Flannery?" Aqua said looking at her watch.

"Yea?" Flannery said looking at Aqua.

"It's 10:30" Aqua said still looking at her watch.

"What?! That is the last draw! They better get married soon because I am getting two old for this!" Flannery said standing up. "Aquanette get your jacket we are going down to that restaurant!"

"Cool food!" Aqua said shooting up. They walked to the door and open it to find Roy and Riza in a very heated kiss Aqua cleared to break them up.

"Oh hey girls" Riza said blushing like crazy.

"There better be a doggy bag in that purse or you're not coming in." Aqua said.

"Of course Aquanette" Roy said holding a paper bag

"Yay!" Aqua said snatching it and running back inside. Once they got inside Riza looking around at the living room.

"Girls what is all this?" Riza said.

"We got bored. We were waiting for you to come back" Aqua said with her mouthful.

"Well take this all down we've got people coming over tomorrow" Riza said stepping around the fort.

"Who's coming over?" Flannery asked.

"That's a surprise." Riza said taking the sheet off the fort.

"Then why are they coming?" Flannery asked again.

"I can tell you that." Riza said holding up her left hand to show of the large diamond ring on her third finger.

The twins let out conjoined gasp before Flannery took her hand to examine it better.

"Is that what I think it is" Flannery said in shock.

"Yes Roy and I are getting married" Riza said smiling.

"It's about freaking time!" Aqua said throwing her arms up. "I thought we were going to be freaking 30 before you got married!"

"Aquanette that's not very funny" Riza said with slight anger.

"Let's get a better look at this thing" Flannery said changing the subject and slipping on her glasses and lifting up Riza's hand. "Let's see 7.1 karats with a princess cute with a pure silver band. Very nice choice Uncle Roy"

"Thank you Flannery" Roy said.

"Alright girls that's enough excitement for one day time for bed" Riza said

"Yea I've got to start making your dress" Flannery said running upstairs.

"Yea and I've got to call a caterer do you guys like chicken or fish? You know what? It doesn't matter I'll just get both." Aqua said walking upstairs after her sister.

"Are you going to tell them?" Roy said smiling.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. I'm in the mood for a little pay back" Riza said smirking.

* * *

**OH NO WHAT HAS RIZA GOT IN STORE FOR THE TWINS? AT LEAST ALL OF THE TWINS HARD WORK HAS PAID OFF! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! STAY STUNED**

**DECEMBER**

**P.S. R&R!**


	7. THe Wedding

While the twins and Black Hayate were out doing some things for the wedding Riza and Roy were at home having breakfast.

"So Riza have you picked out your bridesmaids yet?" Roy asked.

"Yes it's going to be the twins, Winry, Gracia, and my older sister Kitana." Riza said.

"Is that the twins' mother?" Roy asked.

"Yes her and her husband should be coming in soon." Riza looking at her watch.

Their conversation was interrupted when taps came to the door.

"That must be her now" Riza said standing up and walking to the front door. She opened and the twins parents and their baby sister standing there. Their mother Kitana-Mei has wavy chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes, their father Ozai has long black hair and red eyes and their baby sister Rin has black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Elizabeth!" Kitana said giving her hug.

"Kitana it's nice to see you and you to Ozai" Riza said.

"It is nice to see you to Elizabeth too" Ozai said.

"Please come inside." Riza said moving aside to let them in and saw Roy sitting in the living room. "Kitana, Ozai this is my fiancé Roy Mustang, Roy these are the twins parents Kitana and Ozai" Riza introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Roy said "Are you sure they're the twins' parents" Roy whispered to them.

"Roy shush!" Riza scolded.

"Speaking of the twins where are they?" Kitana asked.

"Oh they're out doing some things for the wedding." Riza said.

"That sounds just like Emelina and Maria. They're such organized children." Ozai said.

"Emelina and Maria?" Roy asked.

"Yes Ozai and I went through all the baby books and then when we found out we were having the twins we had to go through a whole nother approach so we finally came to a conclusion" Kitana explained.

"So we came up with Emelina Flannery Somer Love Tusinko for Emelina's name" Ozai said.

"And Maria Aquanette Wynter Hope Tusinko for Maria's name" Kitana finished.

"This is going to be a very interesting day" Roy said to Riza.

"See I told you" Riza said smiling.

The twins walked through the door with wedding decorations. "Hey Auntie Riza we got some great flowers for your Ahh!" Flannery said before dropping her bags.

"She means she's so happy to see you guys out of nowhere" Aqua said covering for her sister. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Elizabeth asked me to be her maid of honor" Kitana said.

"That's so…great mom we get to do stuff and stuff." Aqua said nervously. "Flannery and I have some stuff to do upstairs now." Aqua said dragging Flannery upstairs.

"I wonder what's wrong with the girls" Kitana said.

Once the girls reached Flannery's room Flannery collapsed on her bed. "I can't do it Aquanette" Flannery said.

"What do you mean?" Aqua said.

"I mean I've been working on Auntie Riza wedding dress for 7 months! It's a dress fit for a queen and now I have to make a bridesmaid dress for my mother! I can't do it and make the tuxes and dresses for the groomsmen and the bridesmaids oh Aquanette what I am I going to do?!" Flannery said borrowing her head in the pillow.

"Flannery you're probably going to hate me for this but you're going to need this so I need you to sit up" Aqua said gently.

"What?" Flannery said whining. When she sat up all the way Aqua slapped her across the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"You need to listen to me. You are Emelina Flannery Somer Love Tusinko or Flannery Somer Tusinko either way you are a Tusinko damn it! And Tusinkos don't whine about the little things we work at and you've never been the one to give up now so why are you starting now?" Aqua said.

"Oh I guess you're right thanks Aqua" Flannery said smiling. "And Aqua?"

"Yea?"

"If you ever slap me again I will throw you off a tall building" Flannery said still smiling.

"Oh yea sorry about that" Aqua said nervously.

Later that day the twins were sitting in the living room playing with their sister while Riza and Kitana were sitting in the kitchen going over wedding plans.

"Girls what does your Aunt's dress look like is it almost finish?" Kitana asked.

"Well mom we're not at liberty to discuss the dress but it's going to be ready in time for the wedding" Flannery said.

"What do you mean?" Riza asked.

"Well Flannery's the designer it's for creative license reasons it's so it's a big surprise for everyone including you and Uncle Roy" Aqua explained.

"She gets that from you" Riza said looking at Kitana.

"The girl knows what she's doing. She's a chip of the old block" Kitana said smiling at her older twin.

"See Aqua I'm the favorite" Flannery said.

"Are not I'm the favorite Mama and I have a connection" Aqua said.

"What?" Flannery said confused.

"Blue eyes duh" Aqua said pointing her eyes.

"That's not it Mama's eyes are ocean blue and your eyes are ice blue" Flannery pointed.

"But both of those sets of words have blue in it. Connection this conversation is done I win" Aqua said. "Isn't that right Rinny?" Aqua cooed to her baby sister.

"Don't bring Rin into this" Flannery said taking baby sister away from Aqua. "She has a very young mind she doesn't need you poisoning her mind with idiocy"

"You know what? You are a meany and you use you big words that hurt me" Aqua said.

"The memories huh Riza?" Kitana said looking at her twins bicker.

"Yep it's been like that about 2 minutes after they got of the train" Riza said looking back.

It was the day of Roy and Riza's wedding and it was being held in the backyard of General Grumman's mansion Roy and Riza were being held at opposite ends of the mansions. Aqua was with the groomsmen and Flannery was with the Bridesmaids and Riza.

"When can we start getting dressed already?" Roy said whining.

"You can't until I get the okay from Flannery" Aqua said. The phone that was in the room went off and she answered. "Hello?" She got silent as she listened to Flannery. "Alright I'll be over there in a minute. Bye" She said before hanging up. "Alright Flannery says you guys can get dressed. I'll see you in an hour" Aqua said before walking out.

"So boss you getting nervous?" Havoc said starting to get dressed.

"No not really I mean I was at first but the twins talked me out of it" Roy said.

"Those girls are really something amazing they did in three months what I couldn't do in 3 years!" Maes said.

"Yea Maes maybe you're losing your edge" Roy said smirking.

"You don't think that do you?" Maes said.

The bridesmaid were dressed in pure white dresses and had little white flowers in their hair. Riza's dress was pure white, strapless, and flared out at her waist.

"I must say Flannery this is a beautiful dress" Gracia said.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes yea it only took 7 months and 300 dollars worth of fabric but it was worth it." Flannery said adjusting Riza's dress. "I'll be right back I need to go check on something" Flannery said before walking out.

"Auntie Riza are you nervous" Aqua asked.

"Just a little but I know once I get out there I'll be fine." Riza said taking a deep breathe.

"You'll be fine Ms. Hawkeye you look beautiful" Winry said.

"Thank you Winry that does make me feel better" Riza said. Flannery poked her head through the door.

"Auntie Riza Gramps said that we need to get started" Flannery said.

"Riza this is it you're getting married" Kitana said helping Riza up.

"Kitana I can't do this what if I fall?" Riza said picking up her dress.

"You won't just go" Kitana said pushing her out the door.

The ceremony began and Roy was waiting anxiously at the end of the aisle for Riza. Elysia was the flower girl threw Riza's favorite blue roses out on the aisle. Black Hayate was the ring barrier and the twins even bought him a collar with a little bowtie on it. After all of the bridesmaids escorted by the groomsmen walked down the aisle and took their places everyone stood up as Riza escorted by General Grumman walked slowly down the aisle. Once they reached them Grumman let Riza go and Roy took her hands.

Once they got up to the 'I dos' Roy and Riza couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"Do you Roy Theodore Mustang take Elizabeth Adrian Victoria Hawkeye to be you lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" Roy said still looking at Riza.

"And do you Elizabeth Adrian Victoria Hawkeye take Roy Theodore Mustang to be your lawfully wedded wife?' The priest asked.

"I do" Riza said starting to tear up.

"Then by the power invested in me by the country of Amestris I pronounce you Man and wife you may kiss the bride" The Priest said smiling

The twins smiled as they saw their Aunt and their new Uncle share their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Aqua is something wrong?" Flannery said

"It's just so beautiful! Oh I promise myself I wasn't going to cry!" Aqua said tearing up.

"Oh Aquanette" Flannery said patting her sister's back.

During the reception the twins slipped into the mansion and snuck a pregnancy test into Riza suit case since she and Roy were leaving for their honeymoon after the wedding.

"This might give them some ideas" Flannery said smiling.

"We're going to be cousins before we know it" Aqua said putting her hands on her hips.

After the reception and Roy and Riza changed clothes and were getting ready were leave for their honey moon and were standing on the front porch of the Grumman mansion.

"Have fun you two and don't worry the twins are in good hands" Grumman said putting his hands on the twins' shoulders.

"And don't come back until that one has a baby in her belly" Aqua said pointing to Riza.

"And that's an order. Bye!" Flannery said closing the door in their faces.

"Well you heard them Riza." Roy said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't get your hopes just yet Roy Mustang" Riza said smirking. They climbed into the limo and headed to the train station to being their 2 week long honey moon

* * *

**THE TWINS FINALLY GOT THEM TO THE ALTER IT'S OFFICAL!**

**R&R!**


	8. Baby time!

~2 weeks later~

General Grumman was teaching the twins how to play chess to pass the time before Roy and Riza came home from their honeymoon.

"Okay Gramps where does the little horesy thingy go again?" Aqua said looking at the board.

"Up two and over one sweetie" Grumman said for the 20th time. "Flannery you're turn"

"Checkmate" Flannery said moving her piece.

"Uh! Grandpa Grumman this game is confusing! It requires too much thinking!" Aqua said rubbing her temples.

"You'll get use to working the other 95 percent of your brain Aquanette" Flannery said.

"Alright girls what would you like to do next?" Grumman said

"Dinner?" Aqua asked.

"Aquanette we just had dinner" Flannery said.

"Doesn't mean we can't have it again Gramps has a full wait staff and I'm still hungry" Aqua said rubbing her stomach.

"Of course Aquanette what would you like?" Grumman said.

"A little lobster, A little steak medium rare, side of mash potatoes, sweet corn, and an apple tart with some whipped crème" Aqua said.

"Where do you find the room to eat all of this?" Flannery said.

"Hell if I know" Aqua said "But I love this!"

"Alright you heard the girl" Grumman said waving his staff off they walked off to go prepare the meal.

"We're home!" They heard Auntie Riza call out.

"Auntie Riza's home" The twins yelled and ran to the front entrance when they get there they see Roy and Riza standing hand in hand.

"How was the honeymoon?" Flannery asked.

"Did you get me a toy?" Aqua said quickly.

"Aqua" Flannery scolded.

"No but" Riza said reaching into her luggage and pulling out a snow globe. "But I got you a snow globe"

"Oooo sparkly!" Aqua snatching it from her and shaking it up.

"So I have to ask did you complete the mission?" Flannery said smiling.

"Well thanks to the pregnancy test you girls put in my bag I am indeed pregnant" Riza said smiling.

"Yes! Auntie Riza's having twins!" The twins happily.

"Girls I highly doubt Riza's having twins" Roy said putting his arm around his new wife. "Double births are about 1 in 90"

"Yea we know that we were the first 90 and your twins are going the next 90. Duh!" Aqua said.

"You just have to count it out." Flannery said.

"Of course you do girls. Are you ready to leave yet?" Riza said.

"Oh hold on." Aqua said running into the kitchen and coming back out with her food. "Okay now we go" Aqua said taking a bite of her lobster.

Every month since then Riza went to go get a sonogram and the twins went with her every single time and every time she went she got a picture back and it showed one baby but the twins still believed that there was two babies. The twins were currently having an argument with Havoc at Central Headquarters.

"Why can't you little brats agree on something so we can place the bets?!" Havoc yelled.

"We did! There are as we've said for the umpteenth time two twin girls 7 pounds 8 ounces for the first and 7 pounds 9 ounces for the second one" Aqua said.

"Look Mr. Havoc it's very common with twins they're just hiding behind one another we know Aqua and I did the same thing when our mom was pregnant with us." Flannery explained

"Whatever I still say you both are wrong" Havoc said

"Take it from the twins Mr. Havoc we know what we're talking about and we have 100 dollars that says we're right" Aqua said putting on the table with the rest of the money part of bet.

"Where'd you get that?" Breda asked.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out" Aqua said

The conversation was interrupted when the phone rang out.

"I got it" Aqua said "Furher's office" Aqua said before listening to the other person. "Alright Uncle Roy" Aqua said before hanging up. "Flannery we have to go." Aqua said creeping towards the door.

"Why?" Flannery said.

"We have to beat Havoc and the others to the hospital!" Aqua said running out with Flannery close behind her.

"Hey!" Havoc said.

"Get back here!" Breda said before they all ran after the twins.

The twins arrived first at the hospital to see Roy getting a cup of coffee. "Uncle Roy where's Auntie Riza?" Flannery said frantically.

"Girls it's okay Riza is just taking a little nap" Roy said trying to calm them down.

"Did she have the babies yet?" Aqua asked.

"No not yet she's just rest before she has to do all of the work" Roy said.

"Oh good I was getting ready to have a moment." Flannery said putting her hand on her chest.

"I'm going to go check on Riza." Roy said walking down the hallway.

"Alright Aqua let's get some sleep when we wake up we'll have two little baby cousins. It'll help pass the time" Flannery said sitting on one of the couches in the lobby.

"Don't gotta tell me twice" Aqua said flopping on the couch. "Wake me a baby time"

Through all of the screams of pain the twins slept through it all after it was done Roy came out and shook their shoulders.

"Girls wake up come meet your new cousins" Roy said smiling.

"Hmm? Uncle Roy what happen to your hand?" Flannery said looking a Roy's bandaged hand.

"It's nothing now get up you have come and meet your new cousins" Roy said helping them up. He lead them into Riza's room to see her holding two twin girls.

"Oh Auntie Riza they're beautiful" Flannery said

"Do you have names yet?" Aqua asked.

"Yes this is Adrianna Flannery Mustang she was born first" Riza moving up her arm a little for the baby in her right arms. "And this is Mirabella Aquanette Mustang and she was born second" Riza said moving up her other arm.

"You named your children after us?" Flannery asked shocked.

"Yes girls if it weren't for you girls Roy and I wouldn't be together and Adrianna and Mirabella wouldn't be here" Riza said snuggling her babies.

The twins hung their heads down and let out a small sob.

"Girls what's wrong?" Roy asked sitting down next to Riza's bed.

"WE"RE JUST SO HAPPY!!" The twins wept out loud while hugging each other.

They both smiled as they watched their twin nieces sob their eyes out.

"Wait a minute" Aqua said breaking away from her sister's hug.

"What is it?" Flannery said whipping her tears.

"We won the bet. We just made 750 dollars" Aqua said shock.

"What bet" Riza asked.

"We bet the boys at the office on what your baby would be and we won! We freaking won!" Flannery said before her and Aqua walked out.

"At this rate Havoc's going to go broke if he keeps betting with the twins" Roy said picking up one of his daughters.

"Yes I think our twins will love to grow up with Flannery and Aquanette" Riza said snuggling her baby

* * *

**WELL THIS IS IT! THE END HAS FINALLY COME! BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! HERE'S A LITTLE PIECE.**

**"Girls I have an announcement to make" Riza said standing up. After taking a deep breath "I'm quitting the military"**

**The twins both spit out the drinks they were drinking. "EXCUSE ME?!" The twins said shocked**

**AND SCENE YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE SEQUAL**


End file.
